One-shot: Congratulations Frostcup
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: Un one-shot del musical: Hamilton (mi musical favorito) Pero adaptado a esta pareja. Horrible sinopsis lose T-T Fecha de publicación: 30 de Julio del 2018. historia 100% mia todos los derechos reservados


Hola a todos nuevo one-shot (creó que mi creatividad se ha ido al carajo), así que les traigo este one-shot Frostcup sobre mi musical favorito.

Personajes:

Alexander Hamilton: Jack (ROTG)

Eliza Schuyler: Hiccup (HTTD)

Angelica Schuyler: Mérida (Brave)

Aaron Burr: Aster (ROTG)

Thomas Jefferson: Not (Epic)

James Madison: Guy (The Croons)

James Reynolds : Eugene (Tangle)

Magia Reynolds : Rapunzel (Tangle)

Canciones utilizadas:

The Reynolds Pamphlet.

Congratulations.

First Burn.

Todas del musical Hamilton, escrito por Lin-Manuel Miranda.

*

Sentado en la oficina de su hogar, Jackson Overland Frost, detrás de su escritorio escribía su interminable documento con la luz de la vela como su única iluminación en ese despacho.

El joven de ojos azules no paraba de escribir el documento que tenia frente de el, según el seria importante, seria su salvación.

— ¿Jack? — se asomo Hiccup desde la puerta del despacho con una vela en la mano iluminándolo — ¿sigues escribiendo?

El nombrado alzó la vista de su trabajó, encontrándose con su esposo dejando la pluma de lado.

— lo siento cariño — dijo tomándose la cara en sus manos para apartar el estrés — ya casi acabó.

Hiccup se acercó y abrazo a Jack desde atrás de su silla.

— vamos Jacky... Es tarde hay que ir a dormir — le dijo proclamando su atención y mirando los papeles que tenia frente a el — ¿qué es tan importante para que te desveles escribiendo?

Jack rápidamente aparto los papeles que hace unos segundos escribía para que su esposo no los tomará.

— no es nada cariño, solo unos papeles para el congreso — tomo la mano de Hiccup y le depósitos un pequeño beso — vamos ve a dormir pequeño yo en un momento te alcanzó.

— esta bien — beso su mejilla y camino hacía la salida — sólo no tardes.

Jack lo miro hasta que Hiccup desaparición por la puerta, soltando un suspiro y mirando el panfleto que había terminado.

¿Seria lo correcto?, ¿podría justificar en este panfleto todos sus errores?, ¿que dirían todos de el?, definitivamente muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Pero ya lo sabría.

"El Panfleto Corona", se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, no había ninguna persona que no estuviera leyendo aquel escrito.

— ¿Has leído esto? — le pregunto Not a Guy, el cual solo negó.

— "Jackson Overland Frost tuvo un amorío apasionado" — leía el Australiano sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que el chico había publicado.

— ¡Y lo escribió todo aquí! — se acerco a el Not que venia junto a Guy, hacia Aster que solo atino confirmar ¿como pudo pensar que esto lo tomarían bien?.

— ¡lo más importante! — les señaló un párrafo Not a los chicos que rápidamente mostraron más interés en el panfleto.

—"¡Mi crimen es una conexión con un tal Eugene Fitzherbert" — los dos hombre miraron extraña dos a su amigo que leía, sin comprender a que venía todo esto para luego volver a mostrar atención a lo que Jackson había escrito.

—"Con una acusación de un fraude financiero" — Guy solo negó, no podía creer que esto solo fuera por un fraude

—¿Y a esto que tiene que ver con ese tal Eugene Fitzherbert?. — pregunto Aster.

— escuchen los dos — decía Not mientras volvía a leer — "Mi verdadero crimen es una aventura amorosa con su esposa durante dos años, con su conocimiento y consentimiento"

— ¡Maldición! — expresaron ambos chicos, ¿en que mierda pensaba Jack?

Guy le arrebato el panfleto a Not para leer lo el mismo.

— "Tuve encuentros con ella frecuentemente la mayoría de estos en mi propia casa" — dicho esto Guy tapó su boca con su mano para ocultar su asombro.

— ¡En su propia casa! — dijo asombrado Aster

— ¡En su propia casa! — afirmo Not a los dos chicos que aun no se lo creían.

— ¡Demonios! — dijo Guy.

— y viene lo mejor — Not se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió — "Todo esto comenzó mientras el señor Hiccup Frost y nuestros hijos fuero de visita a casa de los padres de éste."

— No... — Aster no sabia que decir antes todo esto.

— ¿Habían visto a alguien arruinar su propia vida así? — río Not guardando aquel panfleto.

— Su pobre esposo — dijo Guy bajando la mirada, con cierto toque de pena.

*

Jack se encontraba en su trabajó, no podía más con tanta presión, así que decidió quedar se ahí hasta que las cosas se calmaran.

Soltó un suspiró y miró una fotografía de su familia, ¿Y ahora que pensarían ellos de el?, ¿Qué pensaría su amado Hiccup?.

Unos toques a su oficina fueron los que llamaron su atención.

— adelanté — dijo este mientras volvía a revisar todo el trabajo que tenía.

Entró una chica pelirroja de ojos azules muy familiares, que hicieron que Jack se sintiera feliz de tenerla ahí.

—Mérida... — sonrió Jack y camino hacia ella, la cual sonreía cálidamente.

—Jackson... — extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo — Felicidades — dijo en un tono sarcástico para posteriormente empujar a Jack lejos de ella, borrando su sonrisa y cambiarla por una cara seria.

Jack la miró sin entender por que lo felicitaba.

— Haz inventado un nuevo tipo de idiotez — dijo la pelirroja con ironía — un tipo de idiotez igual a "un daño que nunca podrás deshacer", Un tipo de idiotez igual a "abrir todas las jaulas del zoológico" — soltó un gran suspiro a causa del estrés — Un tipo de idiotez igual a "¿en serio no pensaste en esto ni una vez?".

Jack agachó la mirara lo cuál enojó más a Mérida, no podía ser que el chico que alguna vez llegó a apreciar fuera un gran idiota.

— Deja me ver... — dijo esta apretando los puños tratando de controlar su irá — tomaste un rumor que unos pocos, tal vez dos personas sabían y sacaste a la luz un amorío del que nadie te había acusado.

Se acercó hasta Jack tomándolo por la corbata que tenía y haciendo que su rostro quedara cerca de ella.

— Te rogué que descansarás, te negaste — lo soltó haciendo que Jack diera unos pasos hacia atrás chocando con su escritorio.

Camino hasta posicionar se frente a su amigo.

— Tan asustado de lo que tus enemigos te podrían hacer — lo señaló con su dedo mientras la ira volvía — ¡Tú eres el único enemigo contra el cual siempre pareces perder!.

Jack mordió su labio mientras contenía las ganas de contestarle, de decirle que se equivocaba con lo que sabía.

— ¿Sabes por qué Not puede hacer lo que él quiere? — Mérida tomó el panfleto que traía en sus manos — ¡El no cambia la opinión de todo el mundo con sólo escribirlo! — y dicho esto le arrojó el escrito a Jack.

Este lo miró y soltó algunas lágrimas, cuando su amiga quería ser dura realmente lo lograba.

— Así que sí, ¡felicidades! — dijo dando la vuelta y salir de esa oficina.

— Mérida — la llamo Jack desde su lugar.

—Has re-definido tu legado, Felicidades

—¡Fue un acto de sacrificio político! — grito Jack desesperado.

—¿Sacrificio? — Mérida se detuvo en secó cuando llegó por fin ala puerta.

Miro su manó derecha que tenía un anillo de matrimonio en ella y bajo la mirada.

— Me confirme un matrimonio sin amor en Irlanda — se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Jack — vivía sólo para leer sus cartas — sonrió con tristeza — te veo y pienso 'Dios, ¿qué hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y que hemos conseguido con todo esto?

Jack aparto la mirada y rascó su nuca.

— Eso no seca las lágrimas o borra todos estos años, pero estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y estoy aquí para quedarme — Mérida camino hacia el — ¿Y sabes por que estoy aquí?

— Mérida... — dijo tomando la mejilla de su amiga para acariciarla.

—No estoy aquí por ti... — aparto la mano del que una vez considero su amigo de un manotazo.

Jack quedo asombrado y solo se limito a mirarla.

— Conozco a Hiccup como a mi mente o más, nunca encontrarás alguien más amable o más leal. — dijo Mérida mientras empezaba a caminar al rededor de el — y hace mucho tiempo el me dijo "éste mío sera" — sonrió con nostalgia al recordar el días que Hiccup se acercó rápidamente a ella.

Estaban en un baile y el llegó emocionado y le dijo que creía haber encontrado a su futuro esposó pero que no sabía como acercar se a el, y Mérida enternecida ante el pequeño fue directamente hacia el chico que su amigo le había señalado y lo llevo hasta el para que ambos se conocieran.

— así que no interferí... ¿Sabes por qué? — Mérida tenia lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Jack sintió pena al verla por primera vez así y sabía que era por su culpa ver a su amiga tan vulnerable.

— ¡Amo a Hiccup más que a nada en esta vida! — grito Mérida, causando que Jack la mirará atónito — ¡Su felicidad por la mía cambiaría cada día!.

Cada palabra que salia de ella estaba acompañada de lágrimas.

— ¡Hiccup!

— Hiccup...

— ¡Es lo mejor que te paso en la vida! — dicho esto lo cacheteó para luego tomarlo de su traje y haciendo que la mirará — ¡así que nunca olvides el hecho de que fuiste bendecido con el mejor esposo de todos! — lo empujo haciendo que cayera al frío piso de la oficina.

— auch — se quejo Jack mientras miraba a Mérida desde el piso.

— ¡Felicidades!, De ahora en adelante cada "sacrificio" que hagas será por Hiccup, cumple con tu maldita palabra — se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta y antes de salir miro hacía atrás por el hombro — Felicidades...

Y así salió de aquella oficina cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

*

Llegó a su casa, todo estaba oscuro, no había ninguna persona cerca así que decidió subir ala habitación que compartía con su amado Hiccup.

Pero antes de ir al segundo piso pudo observar que luz salía de su despacho así que se dirigió hacía allí.

Abrió lentamente la puerta encontrándose con su pequeño esposo sentado en el piso cerca de la chimenea que había ahí.

— Guarde cada carta que me escribiste — dijo Hiccup sin voltear a verlo pero sabía que Jack estaba ahí — y cuando yo te vi supe que mío eras, dijiste lo soy, pensé que lo eras... — se levantó del suelo dándose la vuelta mirando a Jack.

Este pudo notar que había estado llorando, y sabía perfectamente el porque.

— Sabes que dijo Mérida en cuando se entero de lo que habías hecho? — soltó una risa cansada — Dijo: Te has casado con un ícaro, que voló más allá del sol.

Jack dio un pasó hacia el frente pero Hiccup rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

— ¡No! — le gritó — , des un paso más en mi dirección, no confío más en ti, no creas que hablándome me calmarás — miro hacía otro lado de la habitación — me calmarás...

Hiccup fue hasta el escritorio y tomo un montón de sobres que había en él.

— Releo las cartas que me has dado, puedes quedarte ahí si quieres — en arco una ceja y miro con ascó a Jack — no sé quien eres, tengo mucho que aprender... Estoy releyendo tus cartas y las veo arder... — tomo todas las cartas y las arrojó al fuego — Las veo arder...

Jack miro cada carta que se quemaban y eso rompía su corazón, Hiccup estaba muy lastimado ya que el amaba todas esas cartas que le dedicó cuando lo cortejaba.

— Publicaste las cartas que ella te dio — Hiccup miro el panfleto y lo apretó ante el coraje que sentía — Le has dicho al mundo enteró, como llegó esta mujer para salvarte — río amargadamente — y por limpiar tu nombre arruinaste nuestras vidas... — tiro ese papel que arruinó su vida al fuego viendo como se consumía junto a las cartas que alguna vez adoró tanto.

— Cariño no digas que todo esto es parte del plan, porqué si tus enemigos susurran tu tienes que gritar — camino para estar frente a el — Se de susurros... — Jack lo miro sin entender — Se como miras a las chicas...

Hiccup se alejo de Jack y bajo la mirara sin poder seguir ocultando su decepción.

— No, idiota no soy, se que las mujeres se te acercan — lo miró y Jack se acercó a el — No pienses que ignoro el hecho de que caen ante ti — negó — Ante ti...

Cuando Jack pudo estar cerca de Hiccup este acarició su mejilla en forma de disculpa.

— Me voy a borrar de tu narrativa, dejaré que la gente se pregunte que hizo Hiccup cuando rompiste su corazón — quito sin esfuerzo la mano de su esposo — Lo hechaste a perder todo y ahora lo ves arder... — se quito el anillo que los unía y lo arrojó a aquella chimenea — Míralo arder...

Jack trato de detenerlo pero fue muy tarde, se arrodillo frente a su chimenea para ver si podía rescatar ese anillo, pero fue inútil.

— Y cuando llegue el momento — dijo Huccup a su espalda — Le expliques a los niños el dolor y vergüenza que me haz hecho sentir — Jack al oír esto empezó a llorar — ¿Que aun no entiendes, que ellos son tu legado? — Hiccup para ese momento ya estaba llorando — ¡Nosotros somos tu maldito legado!.

Camino rápidamente Hiccup hacia la salida, no podía quedarse un minuto más ahí.

— Si creía que eras mío... No.

Hola, bueno nuevo one-shot, ya se ya se debería estar publicando los capitulos de las otras historias, pero tengo un maldito bloqueo a lo que en inspiración se refiere.

Ojala les guste este pequeño relato que se me ocurrió mientras volvía a ver el musical.

2226 palabras .

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
